english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Amora the Enchantress in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Anemone in Eureka Seven, Ashe in Final Fantasy XII, Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!, Emma Frost in Wolverine and the X-Men and Tigress in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2006) - Dr. Magness *Avengers Assemble (2015-2017) - Korbinite Mom (ep51), Promixa Midnight, Wasp/Hope Pym (ep80), World Leader#2 (ep52) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Daughter (ep25), Edith (ep25), Frida (ep7), Heidi (ep19), Katie (ep19), Mother (ep25) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (ep17), Toddler Hex (ep42) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) - Caroline (ep35), Charmcaster *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Ketta, Aunt Lulu (ep7), Baby Turtle (ep13), Christiana Snapperjaws, Computer Voice (ep21), Female Customer (ep7), Fish Head (ep4), Giant Fire-Breathing Baby Chick (ep7), Home Shopping Announcer (ep40), Old Duck Wife (ep5), Robo Toilet (ep16) *Bunnicula (2016-2017) - Mina, 20's Female Gangster (ep18), Cool Cat (ep10), Lady in Flashback (ep10) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017) - Amanda (ep1), Elderly Woman (ep1), Mikey's Mom (ep1) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Clarence (2014) - Customer (ep5), Old Lady (ep5), Pizza Shack Waitress (ep5) *Curious George (2006) - Cayley (ep18), Mother (ep18) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Alice (ep12), Mom (ep12) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Centaur (ep13), Mermaid (ep13), Silver, Wood Nymph (ep13), Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Shellsea, Snake, Babies, Baby (ep7), Bird (ep108), Blanda, Blue Clam (ep54), Bunny#2 (ep80), Cheerleader (ep41), Cheerleader 3 (ep100), Chelsea (ep92), Child (ep86), Clamette (ep34), Clerk (ep92), Cowgirl (ep88), Fan Girl (ep80), Ferret#2 (ep23), Girl 1 (ep100), Girl in Crowd (ep30), Girl Student (ep68), Grammy Pincherson, Horsey (ep92), Interviewer (ep102), Lunch Lady Eelya, Miss Bonesy (ep92), Monkey (ep62), Mother Bird (ep108), Nana (ep71), Nicole, Nikki (ep106), Old Lady (ep74), Osabella (ep35), Pineapple Salesman (ep85), Son (ep86), Winnie Grouper, Woman Drenched in Soda (ep85) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Mrs. Pines (ep32), Shandra Jimenez, Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Ivor Hugglemonster, Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Honey Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Chef Bot (ep16), Concierge Bot (ep3) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - Bowling Ball, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2010) - Suzy, Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017) - Old Lady (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2017) - Boboka's Son (ep25), Chura (ep25), Hare, Mother Zebra (ep11), Muhimu, Young Aardvark (ep25), Young Rhino, Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Janet (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016) - Female King Julien (ep49) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Tigress, Bunnie (ep54), Bunny (ep13), Bunny (ep51), Bunny (ep56), Bunny (ep58), Bunny (ep63), Bunny (ep64), Bunny Daughter (ep43), Bunny Kid (ep15), Bunny Kid (ep34), Butterfly (ep3), Croc#1 (ep59), Fake Po (ep38), Fang, Female Mantis (ep23), Female Villager (ep59), Girl Voice (ep68), Goat Kid (ep28), Goat Lady (ep60), Goat Mom (ep58), Han (ep24), Hao's Mom (ep7), Lam, Little Girl#1 (ep1), Little Girl#2 (ep1), Mother (ep11), Mother (ep49), Mrs. Tan (ep40), Mrs. Yoon, Pig (ep54), Pig (ep63), Pig Villager#1 (ep63), Princess Mei-Li (ep2), Rabbit (ep60), Rabbit (ep78), Rabbit Kid (ep28), Rabbit One (ep48), Rabbit Thug#1 (ep59), Rhino Wife (ep55), Small Child#1 (ep55), Small Child#2 (ep55), Son (ep77), Twin#1 (ep16), Twin#2 (ep16), Village Kid (ep63), Villager (ep11), Villager (ep78), Villager#3 (ep13), Yang, Yellow Duck (ep46), Young Pig (ep64), Young Son (ep49), Yue Yue (ep60) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Baby President (ep2), Female Admin (ep22), Little Girl (ep17), Margaret (ep22) *DreamWorks Spirit: Riding Free (2017) - Aunt Cora *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016) - Malaranea *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Annie Oakley (ep20), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2010) - Jilly (ep26), Kitka (ep46), Woman in Apartment (ep26) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Queen Luxia (ep12), Swirn (ep12) *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Jenny, Penny *Good Vibes (2011) - Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Proxima Midnight *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Reporter (ep24), Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (ep24) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Allie Underhill, Cyber Lord Hokira, Denise Wallace, Ghost, Gregoria, Headstrong Wanderer, Kid Creature (ep33), Mean Girl (ep1), Newscaster (ep13), Newscaster (ep40), Orwelia (ep32), Padma (ep20), Piper Underhill, Sasha, Sensei/Masked Figure, Woman (ep40) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Duo Damsel/'Triplicate Girl', Saturn Girl, Ayla (ep17), Coluan Hive Mind (ep26), Infectious Lass (ep9), Shrinking Violet, Woman (ep20) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Princess Kortessi (ep16) *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Doris, Lyra, Belatha, Poofhilda (ep9) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Ashley (ep7), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Jessica, Announcer (ep7), Cynthia (ep4), Gazorpian#1 (ep7), Gazorpian Judge (ep7), Hot Woman (ep4), Newscaster (ep6), Plutonian Chat Show Host 1 (ep9), Rose (ep5), Samantha (ep5) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Baconeers (ep17), Gart-Gantuans (ep17) *Samurai Jack (2017) - Aki (ep55), Ami (ep55), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2013) - Letta Trumond *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2006) - Nova, Alien Mom (ep36), Alien Nova (ep33), Alien Supermodel (ep50), Computer Voice (ep32), Driver (ep50), Female Calender Reminder (ep4), Female Computer Voice, Female Hazard Computer (ep6), Female Scanner Voice (ep9), Ghostly Voice (ep29), Girl (ep4), Girl (ep45), Ice Queen, Jiggy Gel Drink, Jinmay (ep13), Kathurian Female (ep31), Leeah (ep12), Little Girl (ep2), Little Girl (ep19), Ma Sheenko, Mother (ep10), Mermaid (ep35), Neekeeta (ep31), Princess Swoggle 8ep15), Puchi's Female Owner (ep4), Skater Girl (ep16), Skwedgie (ep16), Sphinx, Teenage Girl (ep44), Squatch (ep47), Townsfolk (ep29), Woman (ep23), Woman in Elevator (ep7) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Amber, Home EC Teacher (ep15), Judy (ep7), Kimmy, Monica, Reporter#2 (ep19), Student#1 (ep19) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Jeera *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Joan Grody (ep12) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Amora The Enchantress, Beautiful Woman (ep4), Jane Foster, Karnilla (ep24) *The Loud House (2016) - Kids (ep24), Maggie (ep24), Mom#2 (ep24) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Abbey Grey, Charles (ep9), Lily (ep9), Mother (ep9), Ruby (ep21) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Toots (ep13) *TripTank (2016) - Martian (ep26), Troll (ep26), Troll Baby (ep26) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Phone (ep21), Photographer (ep21) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Emma Frost, Christy Nord, Computer Voice (ep14), Dr. Sybil Zane, Magma/Amara Aquilla (ep5) *Zevo-3 (2011) - Ellie Martin/'Elastika', Mrs. Martin, Recorded Message (ep22), Woman#1 (ep25), Woman#2 (ep25) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Faragonda, Andros Soldier (ep130), Boutique Fantastique Announcer (ep53), Dance Teacher (ep71), Galatea, Girl (ep82), Girl (ep83), Hostage Girl (ep89), Little Girl (ep95), Mom (ep91), Narrator, Phylla, Pink-Haired Reporter, Radio Announcer (ep89), Rustic Fairy (ep99), Student (ep79), Warrior Fairy (ep97), Woman (ep88) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Lady#1, Ms. Bannister, Starfire/Koriand'r *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Rin, Sandra *Hulk Vs (2009) - Amora the Enchantress *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Karen Beecher *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Saturn Girl, Ugh *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Midge Gunderson *Son of Batman (2014) - Rebecca *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) - Starfire/'Koriand'r' *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Attina 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Bizarra 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Call Girl, Call Girl#2, Debbie *Bolt (2008) - Mindy *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Patch *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Ariel *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Receptionist *Shrek the Third (2007) - Old Lady *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Narration (Cut Opening Sequences), Queen *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Sweetpea, Sydney, ADR Loop Group *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Robin 'Shorts' *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Ever After (2012) - Queen *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) - Tigress *Gesar (2012) - Sangay *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney DuckTales: Woo-oo! (2017) - Roxanne Featherly *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Shandra Jimenez, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Tigress, Lam, Mrs. Yoon, Yang *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Malaranea *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Susie Pinkerton, Teacher *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Ivy *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Velma Green the Spider Queen *Winx Club (2011) - Faragonda *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Faragonda, Narrator 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Faragonda *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Faragonda, Sky's Guardian 'Web Animation' *Clash-A-Rama! (2016) - Additional Voices *Our New Electrical Morals (2013) - Baby *Rocket Dog (2013) - Cat, Clare, Gertrude *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Jen June (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Chika Minazuki, Yumi (ep15) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Chika Minazuki, Magical Girl (ep8) *Angel Tales (2004) - Momo the Monkey, Goddess *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Saya Otonashi, Diva, Liza, Old Woman (ep17), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Celty Sturluson *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Celty Sturluson, TV Personality (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Celty Sturluson *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Anemone, Ageha C *Fate/Zero (2013) - Saber *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Sales Person (ep17), Saori (ep18) *God Eater (2017) - Scientist C (ep9) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Mika Asagi *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Laya, Narrator (ep18), Tomoyo Mamou, Waitress (ep24), Woman (ep22) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Luca, Satomi *Koi Kaze (2005) - Futaba Anzai, Middle-aged Lady A (ep13), Women (ep4) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Kohaku (ep18) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Anju Kitahara, Female College Student (ep48), Girl (ep36), Mayu (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep38), Uchiyama *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Fuu, Hana Inuzuka, Hotaru, Medic Ninja (ep307), Mikoto Uchiha, Pajna Group Woman (ep357), Taji, Tanishi, Tayuya, Yone, Yukimi *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Ayase (ep5), Girl (ep22), Kairi, Ma-chan, Suzuko Natsume *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cynthia Lane *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Miina Miyafuji *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya-san, Child (ep21), Girl A (ep20), Mai Zaizen (ep26), Sono Mori *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose', Anju Kaburagi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Alpha, Lady 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Nadia 'Movies - Dubbing' *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Maria Hill *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Anemone *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Angela Ganbino *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Maria Hill *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Hikaru Tsuki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Fugai *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Koyuki Kazahana/'Yukie Fujikaze' *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Kyon's Little Sister, Tsuruya-san *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Anna *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose', Anju Kaburagi *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Karina Lyle/'Blue Rose' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Marnie's Mother 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Fern 2 *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Laya, Sister (ep3), Tomoyo Mamou (ep5) *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Shizuku 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Tsuruya-san *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Tsuruya-san, Kyon's Little Sister, Sono Mori Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Rosemary Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Hypnotist *Onmyoji (2003) - Aone *Onmyoji II (2004) - Mitsumushi 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Cricket 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Maria Hill 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Tatiana, Additional Voices *Afro Samurai (2009) - Beautiful Assassin, Young Afro Samurai *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - League of Assassins Member *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Civilian *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Charmcaster *BioShock 2 (2010) - Barbara *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds (2003) - Willow Rosenberg *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Ozma, Tigerlily, Victoria *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Nod Commando, Surveyor *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Darkwatch (2005) - Female Townie *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled (2010) - Narrator *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Proctor Ingram *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Bitter Queen, Chef' Sue, Female Hero *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Caithe *Halo 4 (2012) - Ivanoff, System Voice *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - System Voice, Additional Voices *Injustice 2 (2017) - Starfire/Koriand'r *Jade Empire (2005) - Fuyao, Student Lin *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Zatanna *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 4, Intercom, PC Female Pilot, pad 1 *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Adult Rosella, Bramble Fey, Princess Vee *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Idol of Love, Marguerite, Regnier's Wife *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Abelyra Seranon, Pledgeshield, Varani, Wayfarer *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Soldier Sapphire *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - PZ-4CO *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - White-faced Jane *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Boom Boom, Clea, Emma Frost *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - GNN Anchor, Human Advisor (Announced) *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Tayuya, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jeera *Open Season (2006) - Beth, Giselle *Prince of Persia (2008) - Elika *Prototype (2009) - Elizabeth Green/'The Mother', Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Carina *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Samanya *République (2015) - 257-P (ep4) *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Cindy, Frances, Susan Capelli *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality (2017) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2, TV Reporter *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - 911 Operator, Dispatch, Female Hostage 2 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Singularity (2010) - Kathryn Norvikova *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Tessa *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Tessa *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Tessa *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Marsha, Tessa *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Mary Jane Watson *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Silri *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Aayla Secura, Darth Phobos, Twilek Fodder *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jedi Knight Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Jedi Knight Female, Technician *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Jedi Knight Female *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Serra Keto *Supreme Commander (2007) - Choir *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Commander Thalia Kael *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Jeera *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Gwen Stacy *The Darkness (2007) - Jane Unger, Young Jenny *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Vex *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Skylar St. Claire *The Secret World (2012) - Kirsten Geary, Tanis *Too Human (2008) - Nyanna *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Arcee *Tron: Evolution (2010) - Radia *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Ben N. Space, Emily Smith, Shawn Crest *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Emily Smith, Shawn Crest, Sweet Lady Singalot *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Emma Frost, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Kaede, Shino *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Kaede, Shino *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Janice Rehl *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Aurica Nestmile *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Mithra *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Ayame, Kasumi, Kasumi a *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Kasumi, Niki *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Kasumi, Niki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Shelke Rui *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Bao Sanniang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Bao Sanniang *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (2007) - Ovelia *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ashe *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Casino Teller, Operator, Researchers *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Aranea Highwind *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Hibari Takeda, Nozomi Fujiki *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Jeanne d'Arc *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Gaol, Phosphora *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Announcer *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Brella *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Jill Valentine *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Courtney Collins, Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Teliko *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Tayuya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Ryuka Tenro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain Chikushodo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Fuu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Fuu, Hanabi Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tayuya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Fuu *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Sonia *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Sonia *No More Heroes (2008) - Jeane *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Cochet *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Lilika Rhyza, Fabre *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Female Operator *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Raine Sage *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Green *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Irene Ellet *Vanquish (2010) - Elena Ivanova *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Cisna, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Cisna *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Shelke Rui *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Pellegri, 100-Series Realian, Febronia *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian *Yakuza (2006) - Saya's Friend Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (320) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (107) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors